December Moment
by shinjishinyuki
Summary: Hanya sebuah momen antara Miyuki dan Sawamura di musim dingin bulan Desember. MiyuSawa, OOC and typo(s) for sure. untuk Anagata Okita dan anclyne.


_December Moment_

 _Diamond no Ace_ _Terajima Yuuji_

 _December Moment_ _shinjishinyuki_

 _A.N:_ sebuah cerita yang saya dedikasikan untuk hari Ibu, sekaligus fik terima kasih untuk _Anagata Okita_ dan _anclyne_ atas fik yang kalian buat untuk saya.

Happy Reading, guys!

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin sudah memasuki pertengahannya di Desember. Seido tengah melakukan _gashuuku_ selama dua minggu. Tampak beberapa pemain yang sudah terengah di lapangan dan terus berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Sawamura dan Furuya memimpin barisan di depan sekalipun kantung hitam telah menghiasi wajah mereka.

Tanggal 21 Desember, sehari setelah ulang tahun pebasket tampan absolut anime sebelah, merupakan hari terakhir untuk _gashuuku_. Anggota tim akan melakukan istirahat hingga tanggal 23, lalu pulang ke rumah saat tanggal 24 untuk libur natal dan tahun baru.

Telah terlihat makhluk-makhluk yang terbuang di tengah lapangan berusaha meraup udara sebanyak mungkin ke paru-paru mereka. Para manajer memutuskan menyediakan _onigiri_ hangat dengan _oshiruko_.

Usai itu, mereka memutuskan untuk berendam air panas di kamar mandi. Furuya tertidur di dasar bak. Kanemaru pun ikut-ikutan. Membuat Haruichi dan Toujou repot membawa mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Sawamura segera membaringkan diri di tempat tidurnya begitu sampai di kamar. "Akhirnya… selesai!" Ia meregangkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. "Aaaah…! Badanku pegal semua!"

"Huuft… kau sendiri tiap malam selalu melanjutkan kegiatanmu itu." Kuramochi merespon pelan.

"Aku membuat sesuatu. Ng… Kuramochi- _Senpai_."

Gumaman 'hm' menjadi respon. Sawamura melanjutkan, "besok tanggal 22?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

Seketika Sawamura berdecak kesal. "Sial! Aku belum menyiapkan hadiah!"

"Hadiah? Ada yang ulangtahun besok?" Kuramochi menutup kedua mata dengan sebelah lengannya.

"Bukan. Besok hari Ibu. Aku selalu memberikan kado tiap tahun."

Kuramochi seketika melirik kebawah. Tidak percaya. "Tunggu, kau memberikan kado untuk Ibumu tiap Hari Ibu?"

Sawamura mengangguk.

"Kau serius? Kau tidak bohong, 'kan? Orang sepertimu tidak mungkin memberikan hadiah untuk ibumu, 'kan?"

" _SENPAI_!"

Kuramochi tertawa jahil lalu membaringkan kembali tubuhnya. "Aku tidak menyangka, kau anak yang cukup berbakti juga."

Sawamura hanya menghela nafas. "Aku masih menyayangi ibuku, tahu. Wakana selalu bilang padaku untuk memberikan kado tiap hari ibu."

"Yosh! Aku juga akan memberikan kado untuk ibuku!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Wakana bilang seperti itu."

.

.

.

.

Sawamura segera mengenakan syal berwarna coklatnya. Lelaki itu mengikat tali sepatunya lalu keluar dari kamar. Menemukan Miyuki yang lewat dengan rambut basah dan handuk di leher.

"Oh, kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini, _Bakamura_?" Tanya Miyuki santai.

" _BAKAMURA JANAI_!"

"Hahahaha, jadi, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Miyuki lagi.

Sawamura memberengut kesal. "Aku mau membeli hadiah untuk ibuku."

Miyuki terdiam sejenak. "Sendirian?"

"Aku baru ingin meminta Harucchi menemaniku, karena aku tidak terlalu hafal daerah sini."

Miyuki terdiam kembali selama beberapa saat. "Tunggu aku disini. Biar aku yang menemanimu."

Lelaki bersurai _brunette_ itu terperanjat. "Apa?! Aku bisa bersama Harucchi kok!"

"Oi, kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita tidak berkencan? Tunggu disini." Miyuki segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sawamura dengan pipi memerah.

Si _pitcher_ bernomor 18 itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua tangan. "Astaga…" Berikutnya ia terdiam lalu masuk kembali ke kamar, mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri padatnya distrik Jiyugaoka usai turun dari stasiun. Hiasan natal dipajang sepanjang jalan juga di pintu toko-toko maupun di etalasenya. Bunyi lantunan lagu natal pun terdengar. Ada beberapa pria berkostum _Santa Claus_ yang lewat.

"Jadi, kau mau membeli apa untuk ibumu, Sawamura?" Miyuki bertanya sambil tetap mengenggam tangan lelaki disebelahnya.

" _Etto…_ aku hanya membelikan kado dalam rangka hari ibu. Menurutmu yang bagus apa?"

"Entahlah." Lelaki berkacamata itu menerawang. "Kau selalu memberikan kado untuknya di hari ibu?"

"Un." Sawamura mengangguk semangat. "Aku mulai ketika umurku 12 tahun. Pertama kali, aku membuatkannya gambar. Terus ketika umurku 13 tahun, aku membelikannya kue. Ketika 14 tahun, aku membelikannya celemek. Ketika umurku 15 tahun, aku memberikannya tiket pergi ke _onsen_ bersama ayahku. Sekarang aku tidak tahu mau memberikan apa." Tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah _paperbag_ berayun pelan dengan girang.

Miyuki tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sawamura yang seperti anak-anak. "Kau selalu menabung untuk membelikannya kado?"

Sawamura mengangguk dengan semangat lagi. "Tentu! Aku selalu ingin memberikannya yang terbaik di tiap hari ibu. Karena ketika ulang tahunnya, aku, ayahku, dan kakekku selalu menyiapkan pesta untuknya."

Miyuki mengusak surai lembut Sawamura. "Kalau begitu kita coba toko ini dulu."

Sang kapten telah membawa Sawamura memasuki toko kado. Berbagai macam boneka dijejer dengan rapi. Beberapa gantungan, hiasan natal, mainan, juga pernak-pernik lain menghias. Ada rumah-rumahan kecil yang berdiri di sudut toko dengan harga yang terpajang.

Gadis di belakang kasir menyambut dengan ramah. Sawamura segera melaju dengan cepat meneliti tiap benda yang dipajang. Manik keemasannya menatap pada _snowglobe_ yang dipajang di rak. Lalu berlanjut kearah hiasan-hiasan kecil disisinya.

Sawamura menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengelilingi seluruh toko namun belum menemukan yang pas. Miyuki sempat memberikan saran, sebuah tatakan gelas. Sawamura segera menolak, ibunya memiliki banyak di rumah.

Mereka pergi ke toko berikutnya. Mengelilingi distrik Jiyugaoka mencari kado. Telah banyak toko mereka kunjungi, namun Sawamura belum menemukan yang pas. Miyuki menunjuk sebuah toko di sudut jalan. Berwarna coklat tua dan sangat klasik. Tanpa sadar Sawamura tertarik.

Keduanya memasuki toko, dan aroma buku tua masuk ke indra penciuman. Pria paruh baya menyambut ramah di kasir. Ada boneka-boneka kayu yang digantung di atap toko, beberapa alat musik, kemudian lonceng-lonceng yang ditata rapi di meja. Sebuah _coffee maker_ berdiri di sudut meja menghadap etalase. Ada bantal-bantal sewarna hijau lumut, violet, _English lavender_ yang terletak diatas sofa. Jam klasik berjejer di dinding. Ada rumah burung berwarna biru yang ikut digantung di sisi boneka kayu. Mug-mug berwarna berbaris diatas meja.

Bingkai foto berbagai macam model ikut menghias dinding. Rumah-rumah kecil penghias ruangan berdiri di atas rak-rak dengan vas-vas bunga beragam bentuk.

Sawamura menyukai suasana toko ini. Miyuki berjalan mengitari toko, melihat barang-barang yang dijual. Bahkan ada _vinyl_ tua dengan beberapa piringan hitam yang disediakan. Kesannya sangat klasik.

Ia melirik kekasihnya yang menatap sebuah _musicbox_ dengan mata berbinar. Ah, sepertinya dia sudah menemukan hadiahnya. Miyuki kembali mendekati Sawamura. "Kau tertarik dengan kotak musik itu?" Tanyanya.

Lelaki yang lebih muda mengangguk semangat. "Aku baru ingat, ibuku punya kotak musik yang sama, hanya sudah rusak. Aku menjatuhkannya saat bermain lempar tangkap dengan kakek di dalam rumah." Kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan nada yang lebih kecil.

"Kenapa juga kau bermain dalam rumah…"

Tangan Sawamura segera meraih kotak musik itu. "Aku menyukainya." Ia tersenyum lalu segera berjalan kearah kasir dengan semangat.

Miyuki sekali lagi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya, lalu kedua mata dibalik lensanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian. Sebuah kalung berwarna silver dengan hiasan kepingan salju kecil di tengahnya.

Entah berapa lama Miyuki memandangi kalung itu. Yang jelas, Sawamura sudah memanggilnya. "Miyuki, aku sudah selesai."

Miyuki tersadar. "Ah, tunggu. Ada yang ingin kubeli." Miyuki meraih kalung itu lalu segera membawanya ke kasir.

Lelaki berkacamata memandangi kalung yang dimasukkan kedalam kotak kecil.

 _Untuk apa aku membelinya? Menambah kado-kado yang terbuang di lemari kamarku?_

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membelikanmu minuman."

Sawamura mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi taman. Meletakkan barang-barangnya dan Miyuki di sisi, menunggu Miyuki yang pergi membelikannya minuman untuk menghangatkan diri. Lelaki itu tersenyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ibunya saat menerima kado darinya. Sekalipun ia akan terlambat memberikannya, tapi tidak apa. Yang penting ia bisa memberikannya kado untuk apresiasi pada ibunya.

" _Anoo_ …"

Lelaki surai _brunette_ menoleh. Seorang wanita berambut coklat sepunggung menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Entah mengapa wanita ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang. " _Hai_?"

"Aku ingin bertanya. Lelaki yang bersamamu tadi, apa dia Miyuki Kazuya?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja duduk di kedai kopi yang berjejer di distrik Jiyugaoka. Hanya saja Miyuki memutuskan ingin waktu sendiri dulu. Ia berjalan menyusuri distrik, menatap langit yang telah ditutupi oleh awan. Menghela nafas merasakan dingin merayapi lehernya yang tidak mengenakan syal. Ia mengira _sweater turtleneck_ dan mantelnya bisa membantu mencegah dingin.

 _Padahal aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk berhenti membeli kado._

Miyuki melangkah memasuki sebuah kedai kopi. Ia segera memesan segelas _black coffee_ untuk dirinya, dan coklat panas untuk Sawamura.

 _Semua kado sudah beertumpuk di lemari kamarku._

Lelaki bermata empat segera menyodorkan nominal uang yang tertera dan membawa tas berbahan karton yang berisi pesanannya.

 _Dan tidak akan pernah kuberikan._

Ia berjalan menatap langit gelap di musim dingin bulan Desember. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas. Ada rasa perih menyulut dihatinya.

 _Lalu kenapa aku membeli kalung itu?_

" _ **Salju itu indah."**_

Kening Miyuki mengerut tidak suka ketika sebuah suara menyusup di memorinya. Seolah mengingatkannya kembali akan kenangan yang ingin ia lupakan selamanya.

Langkah kaki membawanya ke taman dimana kekasihnya telah menunggu. Kening Miyuki kembali mengerut, kali ini dilanda rasa penasaran. Siapa wanita yang bersama Sawamura?

Lelaki itu segera mendekati keduanya. Sawamura menyadari keberadaan kekasihnya. Wanita itupun menoleh. Miyuki hanya mampu membeku diantara keduanya.

Sawamura tersenyum meraih tas karton ditangan Miyuki dan meletakkannya di bangku. Ia mengeluarkan coklat panas miliknya, "aku mau jalan-jalan dulu, Miyuki."Ia lalu menoleh kepada wanita itu. "Haruka- _san_ , aku permisi dulu."

Wanita itu membalas senyuman Sawamura.

Sawamura pun pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan Miyuki dengan wanita itu berdua. Hening mengisi sejenak diantara mereka. Miyuki tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Ia tidak mampu.

Setitik salju turun dari langit. Kepingan putih itu mulai menghias kota dengan kawan-kawannya. Salju pertama di bulan Desember.

"Kau sudah besar, Kazuya."

 _Suaranya…_

"Kau dulu hanya sampai perutku, tapi kini kau bahkan melampauiku."

 _Suaranya masih lembut seperti dulu._

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

 _Ini bukan mimpi._

Miyuki tidak menjawab. Ia merasakan panas dimatanya dan penglihatannya mengabur. Kedua lengannya segera meraih wanita dihadapannya kedalam pelukan hangat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara surai coklat panjang itu.

 _Aroma tubuhnya masih sama seperti dulu._

"K-Kazuya?" Ayame Haruka terkejut ketika merasakan pelukan di tubuhnya mengerat. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya perlahan lalu memeluk punggung tegap Miyuki. Haruka bisa merasakan punggung itu bergetar. Lalu ada isakan tertahan yang mengalun. "Kazuya? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku merindukanmu…" Miyuki mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu, _Okaasan_."

Haruka terdiam sejenak sebelum ikut menangis. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu anaknya yang lebar. "Aku juga. Aku juga merindukanmu, Kazu- _chan_."

 _Panggilan kecilku darinya…_

 _Aku merindukan semuanya._

"Aku merindukanmu." Miyuki kembali mengulang. Terus mengulangnya. Seolah ingin mengeluarkan seluruh sakit hatinya karena terlalu lama berpisah dengan ibunya semenjak perceraian ketika ia masih kecil.

Pelukan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Setelahnya, Miyuki melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya tampak sembab menangis. Haruka tertawa lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tasnya. "Wajahmu jelek sekali, Kazu- _chan_."

Miyuki ikut tertawa. Membiarkan sang ibu mengusap sisa air mata di wajahnya. Keduanya memutuskan duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman. " _Okaasan_ , kau dimana selama ini?"

"Aku berada di Kyoto. Aku membeli sebuah apartemen dan tinggal disana."

"Sendiri?"

Haruka mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi aku selalu membeli majalah _baseball_ tiap bulan. Juga menonton pertandingan _Seido_ di televisi. Dan kau tahu, nak, aku selalu bangga melihatmu. Setiap kali melihat wajahmu di majalah, atau pertandinganmu di televisi, membuatku semakin ingin bertemu denganmu." Wanita itu menunduk. "Tapi aku takut, kau akan marah ketika melihatku. Karena kupikir, kau membenciku."

Rambut coklat sepunggungnya dimainkan oleh angin yang bertiup pelan. "Aku datang kesini untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku memantapkan keinginanku. Lalu saat ingin pergi ke rumah, aku melihatmu dengan Eijun- _kun_. Jadi aku bertanya padanya, apakah yang bersamanya itu kau. Dan ternyata benar." Haruka menoleh menatap anaknya. "Aku sempat takut bertemu denganmu, namun Eijun- _kun_ meyakinkanku, bahwa kau tidak akan marah padaku. Ternyata benar."

"Aku tidak mungkin marah padamu, _Okaasan_. Aku juga tidak mungkin membencimu. Tidak ada seorang anak yang bisa membenci ibunya. Aku tetap menyayangimu."

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Seketika Miyuki tersadar. Diraihnya _paperbag_ miliknya dari toko klasik tadi, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Ia menatap kotak itu sejenak lalu menoleh pada Haruka. " _Anoo, Okaasan_ , selamat hari Ibu."

Haruka membeku menatap kotak itu. Tangannya bergetar ketika meraih dan membukanya. Kalung perak dengan hiasan kepingan salju ditengahnya. Begitu sederhana. Tapi sangat berarti untuknya.

" _Okaasan_ pernah bilang padaku ketika kecil, kalau salju itu indah, 'kan? Aku ingat, _Okaasan_ selalu menyukai salju."

Air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipi. Haruka menatap kalung itu lamat. " _Arigatou_ Kazu- _chan._ Tapi, apakah aku pantas menerima kado ini? Aku bahkan tidak sempat menjadi Ibu yang baik untukmu selama bertahun-tahun ini."

"Ssst." Kazuya segera membawa ibunya kedalam rangkulan hangat. " _Okaasan_ adalah ibuku yang terbaik. Selamanya akan selalu begitu."

.

.

.

.

"Haruka- _san_ sudah pulang?"

Miyuki mengangguk. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya, terlihat lega dan bahagia. Sawamura segera duduk di sebelahnya. Ia meraih _paperbag_ yang dibawanya sejak keluar asrama dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Sang _catcher_ terperanjat ketika merasakan hangat. Sebuah syal melingkari lehernya kini. Ia menoleh kearah Sawamura yang menunjukkan cengiran dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "Aku belajar merajut. Dan… ini hadiah natalku untukmu."

Ditatapnya syal putih itu. Ada beberapa bagian yang berantakan dan keluar jalur. "Kapan kau membuat ini?"

"Tiap malam setelah _gashuuku_ , aku merajutnya perlahan-lahan. Sebenarnya aku lelah, tapi aku mengingatmu, makanya aku berusaha menyelesaikannya."

Miyuki membiarkan hidung dan mulutnya ditutupi oleh syal itu. "Jangan membuatku makin cinta, bodoh." Gumanya.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Miyuki?"

Miyuki segera berdiri. "Tidak. Nah, ayo kita pulang." Ia segera meraih belanjaan Sawamura dan juga tangan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu? Hei tunggu! Pelan-pelan sedikit! Miyuki!"

"Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku dan ikut ke Nagano."

"E-eh?! Untuk apa?"

Lelaki yang lebih tua berhenti, menatap kearah Sawamura. Ia mengecup bibir Sawamura cepat. "Bertemu calon mertua."

.

.

.

.

" **Okaasan** _ **, apa pendapatmu mengenai Sawamura?"**_

 _ **Haruka menatap kearah Eijun yang bermain lempar tangkap dengan seorang anak lelaki di sisi lain taman. "Dia anak yang baik. Aku menyukai sikapnya yang ceria itu."**_

 _ **Miyuki tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baguslah."**_

" _ **Tapi jangan apa-apakan dia, oke?**_ **Okaasan** _ **tahu dia masih suci dan polos. Tapi kalau kau sudah tidak tahan, jangan lupa pakai pengaman dan-"**_

" _ **Huwaa, stop stop,**_ **Okaasan** _ **! Rasanya memalukan jika kau yang berbicara seperti itu padaku!"**_

 _ **Haruka tertawa puas.**_

.

.

.

.

End.

A.N: Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saya pengen buat fik tentang Miyuki yang ketemu ama ibunya gitu. Hahaha. Maaf kalau _feel_ ibu-anaknya kurang terasa, terlalu cepat, atau juga terlalu dipaksakan. Dan maaf juga kalau karakternya OOC (ini sudah pasti).

Ini juga terima kasih buat Anagata Okita ama anclyne _senpai_ atas fik yang kalian pernah berikan ke saya. Jangan lupa ripiuw ya gaes~

shinjishinyuki.


End file.
